Cinta Di Konoha
by ViezVannie
Summary: Setelah perang shinobi ke-4 telah usai, banyak perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada dunia. Banyak yang kehilangan, dan banyak juga yang bahagia atas kemenangan dimedan perang. Kini, mulailah tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara para-para ninja yang baru menginjak remaja. /NaruHina/ /SasuSaku/ /NejiTen/ /ShikaTema/ /SaIno/
1. Chapter 1

Ini dia fic pertama ku :D

.

Semoga kalian mau membacanya, karena saya author baru disini, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada sedikit kesalahan dalam cara menulis atau sebagainya

.

.

Langsung aja kecerita

Happy Reading ! (don't like don't read)

.

.

.

Setelah perang shinobi ke-4 telah usai, yang dimenangkan oleh 5 negara, dan Akatsuki beserta Tobi dan Madara kalah. Tsunade yang cukup kritis karena luka akibat perang. Namun dia masih bisa tetap menjabat sebagai hokage. Para warga konoha sangat senang atas kemenangan ini. Bukan hanya warga konoha, namun seluruh dunia juga merayakan keberhasilan atas perang ini.

Semua orang sudah tenang sekarang, dan berharap semoga tidak ada lagi kekacauan yang akan mengganggu mereka lagi. Apalagi dengan Naruto, dia sangat berjasa di medan perang. Dia beserta yang lainnya, Kyuubi, Hachibi, Kakashi, Guy ….Mereka semua memanglah pahlawan yang sangat berjasa, terlebih Naruto. Semangat Naruto tidak pernah padam meskipun lawannya sangatlah kuat. Dan dia akan tetap semangat untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai Hokage, bagaimanapun caranya dia akan tetap menjadi Hokage.

Dan Hinata, ya…Hinata, dia pernah berjanji. Disaat perang usai, dia akan hidup bersama Naruto, selalu disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah bersama dengannya. Dan hal itupun terwujud, Naruto dan Hinata kini bersama sebagai pasangan. Mereka kini sudah berpacaran. Naruto sangat memahami cinta Hinata kepadanya, begitu tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan Naruto juga telah menaruh hati kepada wanita berambut indigo itu, walau dia tidak menampakkannya.

Setelah pulang kembali ke negara masing-masing, mereka pun bersuka cita. Namun ada beberapa negara yang mesti hancur karena ulah Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito. Sama seperti Konoha, Ya, Konoha yang baru dibangun beberapa saat lalu karena dihancurkan oleh Pain, dan sekarang harus hancur kembali menjadi puing-puing tidak berguna. Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh biang atas Perang Shinobi ke-4 yaitu Uchiha Madara, Obito, dan Kabuto. Hal inilah yang membuat sisa-sisa dari warga Konoha harus membangun ulang bangunan-bangunan itu kembali.

Sudah hampir sebulan warga Konoha membangun ulang negaranya. Hampir selesai, tinggal diberi cat dan sedikit tambahan. Kenapa cepat sekali ? tentu saja mereka semua bergotong-royong, dan dibantu juga dari negara-negara luar. Dan saat ini, Naruto beserta Kakashi, dan Guy-sensei sedang dirawat dirumah sakit Konoha. Sudah hampir sebulan ini Naruto dan yang lainnya berada dirumah sakit. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat bosan berada ditempat ini. Mengapa dia bisa ditempat ini begitu lama ? Tentu saja akibat luka dimedan perang. Melawan orang yang terkuat didunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Uchiha Madara yang seharusnya sudah mati, malah dihidupkan kembali oleh Uchiha Obito dan Kabuto.

Sungguh, menghadapi 2 orang Uchiha memanglah hal yang sangat menyusahkan. Uchiha selalu saja membuat onar. Naruto, saat ini pikirannya langsung melayang keseorang Uchiha. Bukan Uchiha Madara atau Uchiha Obito yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Kapan kau akan pulang, Sasuke ?' batin Naruto

Naruto sangat ingin membawa pulang sahabatnya yang satu ini. Disuatu saat nanti, saat dimana dia akan melawan Sasuke kembali. Sama seperti dulu, saat melawan Sasuke di Valley Of The End. Dan Naruto yakin, kali ini dia akan berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang, dan membuka pintu hatinya, yang isinya penuh dengan balas dendam. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus membawa pulang sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun…."

"….."

"Naruto-kun…Kau sedang apa ?"

"….."

"Naruto-kun !" bentaknya dengan halus

"Eh…..! uhm, ada apa Hinata-chan ?"

"Go-gomen, Naruto-kun…..Tapi, sepertinya tadi Naruto-kun se-sedang melamun. Kau tidak apa-apa kan' Naruto-kun ?"

"Eh ? benarkah ? Hehehe, aku tidak ada apa-apa kok Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto nyengir

"Umh, ta-tapi makan dulu ya, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata disamping kasur Naruto

"Baiklah, kau membawa bekal apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ramen, Naruto-kun i-ini aku yang membuatnya" ucap Hinata sambil mengambil ramen yang masih panas itu

"Wah ! pasti akan terasa enak ! arigatou Hinata-chan" seru Naruto kegirangan sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata, kali ini wajahnya 100% semerah tomat. Dan untung saja dia mampu mengendalikan diri, kalau tidak maka dia akan jatuh pingsan dan ramen buatannya akan tumpah.

"Na-naruto-kun…..Ja-jadi makan tidak ?" tanya Hinata gagap

"EH, i-iya" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan ada sedikit garis memerah dipipinya

.

.

**Yeahh…akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama :D**

**Kependekan ? atau baguskah ceritaku ini ? mau dilanjut ? ya kalau mau dilanjut silahkan beri kritik atau saran anda dikotak review ya :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semuanyaa….**

**Saya kembali lagi di chapter ke-2**

**Mungkin di Chapter kemarin dan yang sekarang pairing nya NaruHina, tapi semua pasangan akan muncul di Fic pertama ku ini. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaIno, NejiTen dll**

**Nah, sekarang kita kecerita….**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, don't like don't read**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

Pagi hari di Desa Konoha.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, semua warga sangat senang hari ini. Bekerja dihari yang cerah sangatlah menyenangkan.

'Tok tok tok' terdengar suara pintu diketuk

"Haaaah….siapa ? masuk" ucap Naruto bosan

'ceklek' pintu pun dibuka

"Hai Naruto, hai Hinata-chan, apa kabar ?" sapa seoraang gadis

"Sakura-chan ! Lama tidak berjumpa, kami baik kok disini ! Hehehe"

"I-iya Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, dan aku datang kesini untuk memeriksa Naruto, bolehkah aku memeriksa Naruto sebentar, Hinata ?" izin Sakura

"Ba-baiklah, silahkan Sakura-chan"

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku akan memeriksamu Naruto" Sakura berjalan kearah Naruto dan langsung mengecek keadaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sudah selesai mengecek keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto, luka mu sudah sembuh total, kau bisa berjalan-jalan keluar nanti, supaya tubuhmu bisa segar"

"Benarkah ? Horeeee ! akhirnya aku bebas juga !" teriak Naruto girang. Dan Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya, dan kau hanya perlu beristirahat beberapa hari lagi. Oya, nanti kau ikut bersama aku dan Sai. Hari ini kita akan kekantor hokage.

"Apa ? kantor hokage ? apa nenek Tsunade sudah sehat ?"

"Ya, oleh karena itu kita akan kekantor hokage nanti"

"Hahaha, ini sangat menyenangkan, baiklah aku akan kesana nanti"

"Sekarang istirahatlah yang cukup. Hinata-chan, kau jaga Naruto ya, aku permisi dulu"

"Hai, Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata. Kemudian Sakura meningggalkan ruangan terebut.

Saat sore, langit masih terihat cerah. Cahaya matahari tidak begitu terik. Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah sakit. Hinata mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Naruto, kemudian berhenti didekat kolam ikan yang berada ditaman. Kolam ikan yang indah, dan disampingnya dihiasi bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Wah Hinata, disini indah sekali ya" ucap Naruto memandangi kolam

"I-iya"

Beberapa saat mereka ditepi kolam, bersantai dengan nyamannya disana, dengan orang yang disayang. Namun…

"Hei Naruto !" teriak seorang wanita dari jauh

"Hei Naruto, Hinata ! aku tahu kalian sedang asyk disini, tapi kau tidak lupa sesuatu kan' ?" ucap seorang pria yang mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, Sai ? ada apa ?"

"Naruto, hari ini kita akan kekantor hokage, apa kau lupa ? Dan, Hei ! apa-apaan ini !? kau memakai kursi roda ? kau itu sudah sembuh, baka ! tidak perlu memakai kursi roda kau itu sudah bisa berjalan sendiri" bentak sakura

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa dong, aku kan' ingin sekali-kali bermanja-manja dulu dengan Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan Hinata, wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Haaah, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sekarang kau berdiri, kita akan kekantor hokage sekarang"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Ayo Hinata-chan" ajak Naruto

Saat diperjalanan, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Sakura melihat pembangunan yang sedang dijalankan. Mengingat betapa banyaknya kekuatan, jerih payah mereka saat menghadapi peperangan. Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkan dunia. Dan saat Desa Konoha hancur, kali ini mereka harus membangun kembali desa mereka. Saat ini Konoha telah membaik. Bangunan-bangunan baru yang tersusun dengan rapi.

Dan, saat melewati sebuah gang. Ya…..sebuah gang yang tidak asing dimata mereka. Yang alamatnya masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura berhenti untuk sejenak. Gang yang bertuliskan 'Mansion Uchiha'. Membaca tulisan itu, membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. Mengulang kembali memori lama yang mereka simpan. Memori yang membuat mereka selalu bersedih. Serasa mengingat kembali sahabat mereka yang telah lama pergi.

Dan mansion ini, disinilah dia tinggal dulu. Disaat masih genin, disaat masih bersama di tim-7. Tapi, mansion ini juga sedang dibangun. Aneh…..Ya, cukup aneh. Padahal tidak ada yang akan tinggal dikawasan uchiha ini. Jadi, untuk apa dibangun ? apalagi Uchiha, adalah orang yang selalu membuat onar, termasuk Sasuke. Ninja buronan tingkat S yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Desa Konoha.

"Hei Naruto, Sakura, kalian jangan melamun terus. Ayo kita pergi, kita sudah terlambat" ucap sai

"Eh, haha….i-iya, ayo kita pergi" ucap sakura yang tersentak dari lamunannya. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Kali ini Naruto kesal. Kesal dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Naruto tahu kalau sakura tadi pasti sedang memikirkan Sasuke, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, yang Naruto tidak suka adalah, sampai kapan dia akan berpura-pura seperti ini ? sampai kapan dia akan tersenyum palsu, tersenyum getir, seolah-olah dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Sakura selalu saja terlihat ceria didepan semua orang, saat orang-orang membicarakan Sasuke, saat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu adalah seorang penjahat. Sakura selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Naruto sangat sedih akan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin kalau sahabat yang amat disayanginya ini menderita, menahan semua luka yang dideritanya. Naruto sangat ingin membebaskan Sakura dari semua beban yang dialaminya. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus membawa Sasuke kembali pulang.

.

.

.

**Haaaahh…..selesai juga chapter 2.**

**Kepanjangan kah? Atau kependekan? Saya usahakan akan update secepat mungkin, paling 1 minggu sekali :) dan sampai chapter ke-2 ini pair yang baru muncul itu NaruHina. Dan dichapter-chapter yang akan datang, saya pastikan ada pair yang lain. Apalagi, SasuSaku….sumpah gak sabar buat pair Sasusaku di Fic ku yang satu ini :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semuanya…..**

**Saya kembali lagi dichapter 3**

**Wah, setelah saya lihat-lihat, ternyata ada juga fic yang hampir sama judulnya dengan fic saya. Tapi saya tidak meniru isinya kok :)**

**Maaf yah kalau kemarin saya buatnya kependekan, maklum saya masih author baru.**

**Oya, kemarin ada yang review, tapi reviewnya gak sengaja kena remove. Mohon maaf yah, saya salah pencet, maklum saya masih baru jadi sering keceplosan mencet.**

**No bacot, sekarang kita langsung aja kecerita :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berjalan kekantor Hokage. Kenapa Tsunade memanggil mereka ? mau memberi misi kah ? tidak mungkin, ini baru saja selesai perang, masa' harus ada masalah lagi ?

Sesampai dikantor Hokage, salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintu.

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk" terdengar sahutan wanita dari dalam.

'ceklek' mereka masuk kedalam.

"Wah nenek Tsunade ! aku sangat senang kau bisa sehat seperti dulu lagi !" ucap Naruto.

"Hm, kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu Naruto. Sekarang aku akan menginformasikan sesuatu kepada kalian" jawab Tsunade.

"Apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalian kukumpulkan disini, karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian" Tsunade menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu, Nyonya Tsunade ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini tentang Madara dan Obito. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah mati atau belum. Yang pasti kita harus tetap waspada kepada mereka" kata Tsunade

"Tapi, aku dan yang lainnya sudah membunuh mereka. Bahkan didepan mata kami sendiri" kata Naruto.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Mereka itu kuat, dan tidak mungkin mereka mati begitu saja"

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Tsunade" tiba-tiba muncul Kakashi dibalik jendela

"Bisa saja mereka membuat rencana lagi dan menyerang kita lagi" lanjut Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei ! kau sudah pulih kembali ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat"

"Tapi, semoga saja mereka sudah benar-benar mati, aku sudah lelah menghadapi mereka, apalagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semoga saja tidak" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Ya…." Balas Naruto

Terdiam sejenak…

"Nyonya Hokage, apa anda yang menyuruh beberapa warga untuk membangun ulang kawasan Uchiha ?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Naruto dan Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Ya, mereka juga penasaran akan hal itu. Kenapa kawasan Uchiha juga mesti dibangun ? Siapa yang akan tinggal disana, lagi pula klan Uchiha itu sudah hampir musnah. Dan, apa sebenarnya ini ? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkumpul dalam pikiran mereka.

"Ya, memang aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk membangun juga mansion Uchiha itu" jawab Tsunade enteng.

"Kenapa ? memangnya untuk apa ? Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang tinggal ditempat itu" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu adalah tanah milik Uchiha. Dan itu kawasan milik klan Uchiha. Harus kalian ketahui, walau Uchiha yang sekarang ini selalu membuat onar, tapi Uchiha juga rekan kita dulu. Sekalipun mansion itu hancur, kita juga harus membangunnya"

Naruto terdiam, ya benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Uchiha itu memiliki sisi gelap dan terang. Disaat mereka terjebak dalam kejahatan atau sesuatu hal buruk yang menimpa mereka, maka mereka akan terjatuh kedalam lubang kegelapan.

Sama seperti Sasuke, dia jatuh kedalam kegelapan karena Itachi. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan karena Itachi, hanya saja Sasuke itu tidak mengerti. Itachi melakukan itu demi Sasuke dan Konoha. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke menyalahgunakan akal nya dan tetap akan menghabisi Desa Konoha. Meskipun Itachi sudah menasehati Sasuke untuk tidak membalas dendam disaat mereka melawan Kabuto, tapi tetap saja hati kecil Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan.

Dan yang kedua adalah Obito. Dia hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Namun, Obito sedikit berbeda. Sifat Obito dulu sangat mirip dengan Naruto, selalu ceria. Tapi, Obito terlalu cepat putus asa. Dia sangat mencintai Rin, dan saat Rin meninggal, dia tidak terima akan hal itu. Seolah dunianya telah hancur, orang yang sangat dicintainya telah tiada. Hatinya terasa sakit, dia sangat marah dan ingin membalas dendam. Dan pada akhirnya, Obito pun masuk kejurang kegelapan. Bahkan dia mengikuti Madara.

Uchiha Madara. Menurut Naruto, Madara ini egois. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kekuasaan. Naruto tahu, biang dibalik semua ini adalah Madara, sehingga Sasuke dan Obito bisa terjerumus kedalam kegelapan.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang akan kuberitahukan". Naruto terbuyar dari lamunannya. Tsunade menatap mereka tajam, seolah ada informasi yang teramat penting.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia bergabung kembali dengan Orochimaru. Dan…..tidak akan lama lagi, dia akan menyerang kita." Ucap Tsunade

Mata Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar hal ini. Sasuke….sebentar lagi akan menyerang Konoha. Dan Orochimaru ?

"A-apa maksudmu !? kenapa Sasuke bergabung lagi dengan Orochimaru ? bukannya Orochimaru sudah mati !" Naruto kemudian marah. Dia sangat marah bila mendengar nama Orochimaru. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau Orochimaru akan disangkut pautkan lagi.

"Tenanglah dulu Naruto. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kita semua harus kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke itu adalah ninja buronan." Jawab Tsunade

"Tidak" jawab Naruto

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya, bukan kalian. Aku yang akan menghadapinya sendiri, dan menyadarkannya. Walaupun dia adalah ninja buronan, bagaimanapun caranya dia akan kembali kekonoha."

"Tapi, dia itu kuat Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar bisa melawannya ?" Tanya Sai

"Heh, apa kau meragukan kekuatanku, eh' ?" Tanya Naruto

"Lihat lah, aku bahkan sudah melawan Madara Uchiha" lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya dengan lebar.

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Naruto, kecuali Sakura. Padahal Naruto baru saja sembuh. Dan sekarang, dia harus menghadapi Sasuke lagi ?

"Naruto….." Sakura kemudian berbicara.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa Sasuke pulang. Kau, bisa saja melupakan janji itu. Terserah kau mau apakan dia, kau bisa saja membunuhnya kalau kau mau."

Mereka agak terkejut mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu. Padahal mereka semua tahu, bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia rela Sasuke mati.

"Sakura, ini bukan karena janji itu" jawab Naruto

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Sasuke kembali ke Desa Konoha. Kita akan bersama lagi di tim 7 seperti dulu. Aku akan membawanya pulang, tanpa ada yang mati diantara kami"

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak mau berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kali ini dia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Dia tidak boleh cengeng, karena dia benci cengeng. Pokoknya, dia harus tegar didepan semua orang.

"Maaf Naruto, Sakura…." Kakashi membuka mulut.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi guru yang baik untuk kalian. Aku ini, benar-benar bodoh" lanjut Kakashi lagi. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi guru yang baik di tim 7. Sampai-sampai tim 7 harus menjadi seperti ini, setelah menghilangnya salah satu anggota dari mereka.

"Itu tidak benar Kakashi-sensei. Bagi kami, kau tetaplah guru yang yang hebat buat kami" jawab Sakura.

"Iya, benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan. Kau adalah guru yang benar-benar berjasa. Dan kami sangat mengharagai Kakashi-sensei" kata Naruto.

Kakashi hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan dari kedua muridnya ini. Dia sungguh senang. Ternyata murid-murid nya ini sangat menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Sakura. Aku senang bisa memiliki murid seperti kalian" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Semua yang ada disitu ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah Naruto, kami semua percaya kepada mu. Dan satu yang ku harapkan darimu, kau harus menahan Sasuke menghancurkan Desa kita atau membuat bocah itu berubah jika kau tidak ingin membunuhnya. Aku tahu, seburuk apapun bocah Uchiha itu, dia tetaplah orang yang terpenting bagi kalian" ucap Tsunade.

"Yo !" kata Naruto sambil memberikan jempolnya. "Aku akan siap menghadapinya kapanpun. Dan aku akan membawa si Sasuke itu kembali ke jalan yang benar, lihat saja." Kata Naruto tegas.

Mereka semua lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari mulai malam. Mereka akhirnya pergi dari kantor hokage dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Sakura tidak pulang bersama mereka karena masih ada tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade kepadanya. Mungkin tugas dalam permedisan, atau apalah.

.

Saat Naruto, Hinata dan Sai berada dipersimpangan, Sai pun pamit kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku akan pulang lewat sini, selamat malam Naruto, selamat malam Hinata" ucap Sai dengan senyumnya yang aneh dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya, selamat malam" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Saat Sai sudah berjalan cukup jauh, baru lah Naruto mengajak Hinata ngomong.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan kembali kerumah sakit lagi. Jadi, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang ?" tawar Naruto.

"Ngg, ta-tapi Naruto-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu repot-repot" balas Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak baik jika seorang gadis berjalan malam-malam. Biar kuantar" ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, kemudian menariknya pergi.

"I-iya" Hinata agak memerah. Ternyata Naruto perhatian sekali kepada Hinata.

.

.

Sai berjalan, hari memang sudah gelap. Dia berjalan melewati sebuah pemakaman yang dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah. Sehingga pemakaman ini tidak terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi untuk seorang ninja. Ninja tidak akan pernah takut hanya karena melewati sebuah makam.

Sai memang suka melihat pemandangan bahkan makam sekalipun. Karena makam ini cukup indah, ada berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasinya di setiap pagar. Saat Sai sedang menikmati indahnya pemakaman itu, dia melihat sesosok wanita. Ya! Sesosok wanita.

Tapi, kenapa malam-malam begini ada wanita ? Di pemakaman pula ! Itu sungguh mustahil. Atau jangan-jangan….itu makhluk halus ?

Tidak-tidak, Sai tidak akan percaya dengan hal itu. Dia malah penasaran dengan sosok gadis itu. Perlahan dia mulai memasuki pemakaman itu, dan kemudian….mendekati sesosok gadis itu.

Sosok itu sedang terisak. Oh tidak ! jangan-jangan dia benar-benar makhluk halus ! Tapi, semakin Sai mendekatinya, rasanya Ia mengenal sosok wanita itu. Semakin didekatinya, hingga berjarak beberapa meter. Dan dipastikan kali ini Sai percaya ternyata itu bukanlah makhluk halus, melainkan manusia.

"Hiks…hiks…."

"Ehm…." Sai berdehem.

Wanita itu terkejut, dia langsung melihat Sai yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ino, kau kah itu ?" Tanya Sai.

"Sai apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ino menanya balik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertimu di pemakaman malam-malam begini ?"

Ino terdiam, ia kemudian menatap kembali makam yang ada didepannya.

'Inoichi' tulisan yang terukir dibatu nisan besar itu. Itu ayah Ino. Waktu perang, ayah Ino tewas. Karena Sai prihatin melihat keadaan Ino, dia pun mendekati Ino dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Bunga-bunga yang kau berikan untuk ayah mu, indah-indah ya. Apalagi hiasan makam ayah mu, sangat cantik"

Ino masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Sai dan dia menutup wajahnya lagi dengan kedua tangannya, kembali menangis.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi dan menghormati ayahmu. Tapi, terkadang kau harus memilih untuk merelekakan apa yang kau sayangi" ucap Sai.

"Seberat apapun itu, kau harus menerimanya" lanjut Sai sambil memegangi bahu Ino.

"Hiks…" Ino mengeluarkan suara tangisnya. Sai yang melihat dan mendengar Ino menangis, juga ikut merasa sedih.

Kenapa, rasanya Sai ingin sekali menenangkan gadis ini. Bukan rasa kasihan yang Sai rasakan saat ini. Rasa ini agak berbeda. Entah apalah itu.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi"

Tapi Ino tidak mampu menahan tangis. Karena, menahan tangis itu sakit. Tanpa aba-aba pun suara tangis Ino keluar.

"Hiks…hu huh u…..A-aku….sayang ayah… k-kau ti-dak mengerti…. Hiks" Ino menangis tertahan. Sai tidak tahan lagi. Dia begitu tidak tahan melihat Ino menangis seperti itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sai langsung memeluk Ino.

"Menangislah, jangan ditahan kalau tidak mampu" Sai memeluk Ino dan wajah Ino berada di dada Sai.

Ino agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sai, namun rasa keterkejutan Ino tidak dapat mengalahkan hatinya yang sedang sedih.

Ino mencengkeram baju Sai, kemudian dia menangis di dadanya. Dan suara tangis Ino pun meledak. Ino menangis, menangis, dan menangis dalam pelukan Sai.

Beberapa lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dengan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa mereka. Walau sedikit dingin, tapi kalau mereka dalam kondisi berpelukan seperti ini, rasa dingin itu malah akan bercampur dengan rasa hangat.

"Ino kau harus bersabar. Belajarlah untuk merelakan kepergian ayahmu. Aku yakin, ayahmu pasti bahagia disana kalau anaknya bahagia" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun" dan Ino pun melepas pelukan nya.

Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum tulus. Melihat hal itu membuat wajah Ino sedikit memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, tidak baik malam-malam begini kita disini"

"Ha-ha'I" kata Ino

.

.

.

**Yaaa selesai juga chap ke 3. Masih kependekan kahh ?**

**-.-' ini saya udah buat yang agak panjang kok :D disini udah mulai kelihatan pair nya SaIno.**

**Teman-teman, karena aku masih Author baru disini, jadi aku perlu dukungan nih.**

**Mohon reviewnya yah buat nyemangatin aku ngelanjutin fic ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haii semuaanya…**

**Saya kembali lagi dichapter 4**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya nih, saya telat update nya.**

**Saya kemarin harus merayakan Natal dulu, jadi ga sempat deh buka laptop.**

**Dan maaf jika chapter yang ini kurang panjang, saya masih sibuk merayakan natal, jadi harap maklum **

**Tapi saya sudah buat ini agak panjang sebisa saya.**

**Dan terimakasih ya buat yang review kemarin *pelukcium* XD**

**.**

**.**

**Okay langsung aja kecerita :D**

**Happy Reading ! *enjoy***

.

.

.

Tengah malam pukul 00.15.

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia berjalan cukup cepat. Apalagi saat ini jalanan sangat sepi. Semua orang mungkin sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Mungkin hanya dia saja seorang gadis yang berjalan dijalan Konoha di tengah malam. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan tengah malam begini ?

'Sudah lewat tengah malam' pikirnya.

Saat ini gadis berambut merah muda sedang pulang menuju rumahnya. Kini dia tidak tinggal bersama orang tua nya lagi, dia tinggal di apartemen kecil tingkat lima.

Sakura, dia pulang jam segini memang sudah wajar. Dia selalu diberi tugas tambahan oleh Tsunade, entah meneliti obat atau tumbuhan atau semacamnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga biasanya lembur dirumah sakit, harus mengoperasi pasien atau mungkin menjalankan job malam. Namun Sakura tetap menjalaninya tanpa mengenal lelah, karena dia suka pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis.

Saat dalam perjalanan, Sakura melihat seorang wanita juga sedang berjalan kearah nya.

'Ternyata masih ada juga orang yang berjalan malam-malam begini' pikir Sakura.

Semakin cepat mereka berjalan dan semakin dekat pula mereka bertemu.

"Hei….." panggil wanita itu kepada Sakura.

"Eh…kau…" Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu.

"Kau Sakura bukan' ? yang waktu itu….."

"Ah iya, kau Karin kan ?" tiba-tiba Sakura memotong ucapan Karin.

'Uh ! wanita ini suka memotong ucapanku' kesal Karin dalam hati.

"Iya aku Karin, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Hokage, sedangkan kau ?"

"Ah aku hanya bosan saja ditempat tinggalku yang sekarang, lagi pula aku ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan Konoha. Ha ha ha" ucap Karin sambil tertawa ala iblis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Karin, ternyata dia lucu juga.

"Oya ? kenapa harus malam-malam melihat pemandangan. Besok saja kan' bisa ?" kata Sakura.

"Uh kau ini, aku baru dua minggu yang lalu keluar dari penjara. Dan sekarang aku juga tidak bisa tidur, sungguh menyebalkan hidupku ini" kata Karin dengan wajahnya yang dibuat-buat kesal.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Jadi sekarang kamu maunya kemana ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, kita berbicara disana saja yuk ?" kata Karin sambil menunjuk kearah warung sake yang masih buka.

"Um baiklah" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo" ajak Karin.

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat warung itu. Di warung itu sepi, hanya ada seorang penjaga warung dan dua orang yang sedang meminum sake sambil bercanda ria. Sakura dan Karin masuk kedalam dan duduk dilantai yang ada meja-nya itu. Mereka tidak memesan sake, tapi hanya air putih saja.

"Sakura kau itu pasti murid kesayangan Nyonya Tsunade" kata Karin

"Hahaha, entahlah… tapi dia itu paling sering mengandalkanku. Terkadang melelahkan juga kalau harus menjalankan banyak tugas. Lihatlah aku baru pulang selarut ini"

"Oh begitu, kau sudah belajar menjadi ninja medis sejak kapan ?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Sejak Sasu…..eh ! maksudku sejak masih genin…..hehe" kata Sakura dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Dia ingin mengatakan 'Sejak Sasuke pergi' eh ! apa dia bodoh ? bisa-bisanya kata-kata itu hampir meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kini, lagi-lagi dia harus teringat kembali wajah Sasuke.

'Sejak Sasu…? Apa maksudnya ? Sasu….ke kah' ? hmm, chakranya langsung berubah. Apa mungkin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke ?' pikir Karin.

"Sakura" panggil Karin.

"A-ah….ya ?" kata Sakura yang tadi sedang memikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke ya ?"

Mata sakura sedikit melebar. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu.

'Yap. Kena kau. Chakra nya langsung berubah saat aku menyebut Sasuke' pikir Karin.

"Ahaha….tidak Karin, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?"

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke"

Sakura terdiam, Karin memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Dasar pendeteksi chakra.

'Apa dia betul-betul mencintai Sasuke ? Dan dari perkataannya tadi, sejak Sasuke pergi kah ? berarti Sakura menjadi ninja medis saat Sasuke pergi meniggalkannya ? apa dulu gadis ini lemah ?' banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Karin.

"Tapi kau hebat sekali dalam mengobati. Seperti saat kau mengobatiku waktu itu disaat aku hampir mati" kata Karin.

Pikiran Sakura kembali lagi ke masa itu. Waktu itu Sakura menemukan Karin yang akan dibunuh Sasuke. Sedikit lagi, kalau saja dia tidak datang.

"Dan untung saja waktu itu ada kau, aku hampir saja dibunuh olehnya"

Sakura masih terdiam. Ya, waktu itu Sakura datang tepat waktu, disaat Sasuke hendak membunuh gadis berambut merah itu.

Flashback

"Sasuke !"

"Sakura….." Sasuke menghentikan dirinya saat hendak membunuh Karin.

"Aku akan mengikuti mu ! aku akan meniggalkan Konoha !" ucap Sakura waktu itu.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

'Dia…teman lama Sasuke. Dan dia juga mencintainya' pikir Karin yang tengah sekarat waktu itu.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, aku hanya menyesal tidak pergi bersamamu saat kau meninggalkan Konoha" kata Sakura.

'Dia sudah berubah. Apa ini benar-benar Sasuke?' Pikir Sakura.

Sasuke masih terdiam menatap tajam gadis yang berada didepannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak mau ada penyesalan lagi" kata Sakura.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha" kata Sasuke

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ternyata dia benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Dia sudah berubah.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" kata Sakura

"Tapi kau harus membunuhnya dulu" kata Sasuke menunjuk kearah Karin yang tidak berdaya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura mulai mendekati mereka.

"Taka, salah satu anggota yang aku pimpin. Lihatlah sekarang dia sudah tidak berguna lagi untukku" kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengeluarkan kunai beracunnya. Dia tidak ingin membunuh gadis yang tidak bersalah ini. Tujuannya kesini adalah untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Karin yang mendeteksi chakra Sakura tahu kalau Sakura enggan untuk membunuh dirinya. Pasti ada yang direncanakan oleh Sakura. namun tiba-tiba saja Karin melihat Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura akan menyerang Sakura.

'Hen…tikan…Sa-suke…" kata Karin. Mata Sakura langsung melebar ketika mendengar Karin. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah tangan akan melayang kepadanya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan menyelamatkannya…

"Sasuke, kau sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam"

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Sakura, seharusnya kau tidak membunuh Sasuke sendirian. Sekarang kau pergi ke tempat gadis itu dan bawa dia pergi, obati dia sampai dia bisa berbicara"

"Tapi guru Kakashi ?"

"Sudahlah, aku akan menanggung bebanmu sebentar, cepat pergi bawa gadis itu". Kemudian Sakura membawa Karin dan mengobatinya.

Flashback end

.

.

Karin melihat Sakura yang masih terdiam. Sakura masih berkutat dalam pikirannya. Sakura bahkan sudah menyatakan cinta dan berniat mengikuti Sasuke sebanyak dua kali. Namun yang terakhir itu berbeda…..cara nya adalah, dia ingin membunuh Sasuke waktu itu, bukan mengikutinya.

Sakit…..hati Sakura begitu sakit jika mengingat Sasuke lagi. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi karenanya. Dia sudah bosan, atau mungkin…..terbiasa dengan hatinya.

"Hahaha…" tiba-tiba Karin tertawa kecil. Sakura yang melihatnya mengernyit heran.

"Kau…mencintai Sasuke atau menyukainya saja ? Heh….aku tahu Sasuke itu tampan dan menarik perhatian. Aku juga pernah mengaguminya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Bahkan aku sangat membencinya sekarang. Bisa-bisanya dia mau membunuhku, tidak tahu terimakasih. Hatinya saja sudah sekejam itu. Orang tampan yang menjijikkan" kata Karin.

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Karin. Sakura berpikir, tidak mungkin dia mau bersusah payah menjadi ninja medis bahkan tenaga nya sudah sekuat ini. Itu semua karena dia ingin menjadi kuat dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Sakura tidak pernah sekacau ini dulu, dan ini semua karena Sasuke yang meninggalkannya dan Konoha.

Ya, berarti Sakura itu sangat mencintai Sasuke ! walau hatinya kejam, selalu mencampakkannya, tidak pernah menganggapnya, dan selalu menganggapnya pengganggu. Namun Sakura tidak bisa melupakan orang itu. Kenapa ? bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi, karena Sakura sangat mencintai pria itu, Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Kau saja yang tidak mengerti" kata Sakura.

Karin terdiam, ya….ternyata gadis ini sangat mencintai Sasuke. Disaat dulu Sakura menyelamatkan Karin, Sakura menangis. Menangis karena Sasuke, dengan wajah yang amat teramat menyedihkan. 'Sial…..' pikir Karin saat mengingat wajah Sakura yang menangis. Sungguh memilukan hati bagi yang melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih mencintai orang yang tidak punya hati seperti dia. Padahal kau cantik, kau bisa saja mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya" kata Karin.

"Entahlah…..aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Walau ini terus berlanjut sampai selamanya, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya" kata Sakura.

'Oh my…' jika Karin adalah pria, maka dia akan langsung memeluk Sakura.

'Aku baru mengenal Sasuke beberapa bulan, dan kini aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Tapi, gadis ini sudah mencintai Sasuke dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dan gadis ini….betul-betul tangguh, dia tetap kuat meskipun Sasuke jahat kepadanya' pikir Karin.

"Sakura, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang" kata Karin yang agak prihatin dengan kondisi Sakura, dia mungkin agak lelah karena diberi tugas lembur tadi.

"Iya" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ke esokan Hari-nya…

Disuatu ruangan di gedung hokage, terdapat dua orang ninja yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan meja yang berantakan. Yang satu wanita dan yang satu pria. Mereka berdua sedang merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Haahh….kenapa aku selalu ditugaskan bersamamu. Menyebalkan sekali" kata wanita yang duduk disamping seorang pria.

"….." tidak ada tanggapan. Wanita itu melihat kearah sang pria.

'Orang ini melamun, eh ?' pikir wanita itu.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lamunkan, Shikamaru ?"

"….."

Disini ada Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka sedang menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Negara masing-masing. Mereka memang sering ditugaskan bersama dari Negara masing-masing. Entah kenapa mereka berdua terus yang dipercaya oleh Konoha dan Sunagakure.

"Hei!" Temari memukul kecil pundak Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !? cih…..menyebalkan" kemudian Shikamarau melamun lagi.

'Eh…..? dia kenapa ? hmm…'

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan ayahmu itu" kata Temari.

"…." Shikamaru masih tidak bergeming dengan perkataan Temari.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja itu, tak ada gunanya memikirkan orang yang sudah mati" kata Temari sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Mata Shikamaru menatap tajam kearah Temari yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu itu. Kau pikir apa ? kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang aku. Kau tidak pernah merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting bagi mu. Jadi kau diam saja" kata Shikamaru menahan emosinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir orang mati itu apa ? mereka itu hanyalah mayat bodoh yang tidak akan bisa lagi menjadi orang yang penting buat kita. Jadi tak usah terlalu dipikirkan !"

'Greekkkk' kursi Shikamaru didorongnya kebelakang, kemudian dia menarik kerah baju Temari dan menempelkan Temari kediniding yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Nggh !" Temari agak sesak karena Shikamaru mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan kuat. Baru kali ini, Shikamaru bersikap kasar kepada perempuan yang bukan musuhnya.

"Kau, jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut mereka mayat tidak berguna ! Ayahku meninggal karena perang ! Dia sangat berjasa dan dia meninggal dengan nama pahlawan !" Shikamaru mulai marah, dia masih menatap tajam mata Temari.

"Heh…yang benar saja ? dan sekarang, giliranku…"

Tiba-tiba Temari mendorong Shikamaru hingga terjatuh terlentang ke lantai dan Temari langsung mendudukinya dan mencekik lehernya.

"Gh….! Apa yang kau lakukan !" teriak Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?" Tanya Temari santai.

'Apa yang gadis ini pikirkan?' Shikamaru masih melihat Temari yang berada di atasnya.

"Heh…baru segitu saja kau sudah sedihnya minta ampun" kata Temari.

Shikamaru mulai menatap tajam Temari.

"Mereka itu tetaplah mayat, mereka itu hanya menyandang nama pahlawan. Kalau sudah mati, ya tidak bisa hidup lagi ! Jadi lupakan saja ! dasar bodoh"

"Diam kau ! kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi ! kau tidak sama sepertiku" Shikamaru mulai marah lagi.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Kutanya kau sekali lagi, coba kau lihat lebih jauh lagi orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Tidak usah jauh, lihat saja aku" kata Temari.

"Apa maksudmu ?" kata Shikamaru bingung.

"Semua orang didunia ini pasti pernah mengalami kesedihan. Kau itu beruntung masih mempunyai ibu yang akan mengasihimu" lanjut Temari.

Shikamaru masih terdiam, mendengar Temari berbicara.

"Lihatlah aku, aku bahkan sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi ! dan aku tidak pernah sesedih kau. Kau bilang ayahmu mati terhormat, mati dengan menyandang nama pahlawan. Lantas, bagaimana dengan ayahku yang seorang Kazekage ?" ucap Temari.

Shikamaru masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri, dengan ucapan Temari barusan.

"Kau lihat ayahku, dia sudah mati dan jabatan nya sebagai Kazekage itu hanya sebatas dikenal oleh seluruh orang saja. Dia sudah mati dan tidak bisa memberi apa-apa lagi buat Negara kami. Jasanya hanya tinggal kenangan buat Negara. Dan aku juga tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Bahkan saat dia meninggal, aku tidak menangis" kata Temari.

"Dia itu ayahmu…seharusnya kau menghargai jasa-jasanya padamu. Bukan malah tidak peduli padanya" ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku sangat menghormatinya" kata Temari.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menangis disaat ayahku meninggal ?" Tanya Temari. Shikamaru masih menatap Temari dengan tanda tanya. Shikamaru memang jenius dan IQ nya sangat tinggi, tapi dia tidak mengerti lagi kata-kata apa yang akan dilanjutkan oleh Temari.

"Waktu itu saat masih genin, kau ingat hanya aku lah satu-satunya perempuan yang berhasil masuk kebabak pertandingan waktu itu. Dan aku terpilih untuk bertarung melawan kau" kata Temari.

"Ayahku….Kazekage juga ikut menghadiri. Kupikir ayahku akan bangga melihatku waktu itu. Bukan hanya aku saja, saudara ku juga, Gaara dan Kankurou…. Mereka anak ayahku juga. Pasti ayah akan senang karena semua anak nya berhasil" Temari berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi apa ? Dihari itu dia bahkan tidak tersenyum kepada kami. Aku memang sedih waktu itu. Tapi aku pikir mungkin ayah terlalu sibuk atau lebih konsentrasi kepada yang lain. Namun setelah pertandingan selesai, aku dan Kankurou mengejar Gaara yang waktu itu lari kehutan bersama Sasuke. Dan saat kami sudah membawa Gaara kembali ke Suna, yang kami dapatkan adalah Ayah sudah meninggal saat melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha, dia sudah dibunuh" kata Temari.

Shikamaru masih terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Temari.

"Aku cukup sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis karena ayahku sudah lama meninggalnya, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua. Tapi aku percaya mereka pasti tetap menyayangiku di alam sana, dan aku tidak mau banyak bersedih, mereka akan sedih jika kita juga bersedih"

Shikamaru mengingat kembali wajah ayahnya, benar apa yang dikatakan Temari. Dia seharusnya tidak usah terlalu sedih memikirkan ayahnya.

"Tapi….." Temari menggantung kata-katanya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Paling tidak….didunia ini masih ada yang menyayangimu…." Kata Temari sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadi tengah mencekik leher Shikamaru dan bangun dari tempatnya. Shikamaru pun ikut bangun.

"Temari…." Panggil Shikamaru.

Temari membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke Shikamaru "Apa ?" Tanya nya.

"Kau benar, yang kau ucapkan benar. Terimakasih, sekarang aku bisa lebih tenang" kata Shikamaru. Dalam pikiran Shikamaru, kata terakhir yang diucapkan Temari memang benar.

'Paling tidak, didunia ini masih ada yang menyayangimu'

"Terserah. Kita harus segera mengantar berkas-berkas ini" kemudian Temari berbalik lagi kearah meja dengan senyum penuh arti terlukis diwajahnya, yang tidak akan dilihat oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

**Yeahh ! Chapter 4 selesai. Maaf kurang panjang.**

**Oya temen-temen, aku ada buat Fic yang judulnya "Salju Di Musim Dingin" *promosi***

**Kalau berminat, silahkan kalian bisa membacanya **

**Balas review dulu deh :D**

**NN : ya ini udah agak diperpanjang walau belum panjang" amat. Makasih ya udh review :D**

** : oke makasih ya udh blg fict ini bagus. Tetep ku lanjutin kok :D *asal banyak yang ripiu deh* XD**

**akasuna no ei-chan : iya nih emang kependekan, nanti chap depan bakalan panjang ^^b baca terus yah ceritanya**

**SASA Kaguya : wah terima kasih ya udah review :D NejiTen ? itu belum deh kayak nya…tenang aja bakalan keluar kok NejiTen nya ntar. Tp kan fic ini hampir Canon nih, karena dimanga asli nya neji udah ngg….ya begitulah…..sedih juga sih. Nanti deh liatnya NejiTen pasti ttp ada kok ^^b. baca terus yah ceritanya :D**

**Sara BluePink27 : haha iya nih emg ada yg serius ad yg gak, maklum saya buatnya agak Canon. Oya makasih ya udh review :D lanjutin terus yah cerita nya**

**sherlock holmes : haha makasih ya udh blg cerita ini bagus *jadi terharu* hehe. Kalo Naruto Vs Sasuke lg tengah dibuat nih, asli nguras otak banget mikirin mereka bertarung, anehnya kok om Masashi bisa ya buat cerita yg sulit kayak gini (?) heran juga sih :D okeh kisah romantic yg lain nya bakalan aku buat kok ^^b**

**okeh selesai juga balas review nya, gapapa deh sedikit. Emang pantes XD gyakakak**

**Kita lihat lagi chapter ini, pas aku buka komik yang episode Sakura datang ketempat Sasuke, aku lihat Sasuke itu ternyata udah kejam banget yah ! malah pas Naruto datang, Sasuke masih aja tetep jahat. Awas lu Sasuke ! Di fict ku akan kubuat kau berubah ! gyahahaha *evil laugh***

Sasuke : Siapa lo? Seenaknya

Author : Kan gue yang nulis cerita, jadi suka hati gue dong :P

Sasuke : Kalo aku ga mau ?

Author : Harus mau, karena aku maksa.

Sasuke : Cih, gue laporin bos gue entar baru tau rasa

Author : siapa ? -_-'

Sasuke : Masashi Kisimoto lah emang siapa lagi ?

Author : laporin sana ! sekalian aku kan ga pernah ketemuan sama dia. Ho ho ho XD

Sasuke : menyebalkan

Author : Siapa ? aku atau Sakura ? *menyeringai* *goda-godain-Sasuke*

Sasuke: berisik !

**Hahaha lupakan dialog tidak berguna diatas ^_^**

**Dan makasih ya sudah membaca Fict ku ini. Mohon Reviewnya yah all….butuh dukungan nih **

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viezvannie**


End file.
